Little Adora
by prettypurple
Summary: "Adora, have I not been like a mother to you?" Shadow Weaver, The Secret of the Sword. My first fanfic; please review. I don't own She-Ra.
1. Chapter 1

_She-Ra: Princess of Power and its characters belong to Filmation, not to me._

"What on Etheria is that?" Shadow Weaver demanded when she saw the pink bundle in Hordak's arms.

"Princess Adora of Eternia," said Hordak, "but she's not going to know." He put Adora in Shadow Weaver's arms, and the infant immediately started screaming.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Shadow Weaver shouted over the baby's cries. "I'm a sorceress, not a nursemaid!"

"Then find Shakra," Hordak ordered. "She'll raise Adora to be a good servant of the Horde." He left the sorceress alone with the still wailing Adora.

"Stop that at once!" Shadow Weaver ordered. But, of course, Adora couldn't understand that. What to do?

She waved her hand over the baby, and Adora immediately fell asleep, looking almost...cute.

Shadow Weaver shook the thought out of her head and went to find Shakra.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow Weaver wished Hordak hadn't talked her into letting Adora spend a week or two at Horror Hall, especially when it was the same week Shadow Weaver was supposed to be looking for a spell that would penetrate the magic of Whispering Woods. Hordak said Adora's visit was supposed to be for Shadow Weaver to practice hypnosis on her, to make the child obedient to the Horde, but the witch suspected that Hordak just wanted to get some peace and quiet for a little while; the child was now four and getting into all sorts of mischief. Earlier, she'd been trying to climb a bookcase, among other things, and Shadow Weaver had ordered her to go take a nap. Now it might be possible to get some work done...

"Aunt Shadow Weaver! Aunt Shadow Weaver!"

Shadow Weaver groaned; so much for getting work done. Also, she wasn't entirely keen on being called "Aunt".

A sobbing Adora, barefoot and wearing a miniature version of the red leotard she would wear as an adult, bolted into the witch's chambers.

"Whatever are you crying about, Adora?"

"I had a nightmare, Aunt Shadow Weaver," the little girl whimpered. "I want Shakra!"

"Adora," Shadow Weaver said impatiently, "you know Shakra isn't here, and she can't mollycoddle you all the time. If you want to grow up to be a valuable asset of the Great Horde, you cannot let yourself be frightened by silly dreams. Dreams are not real."

"This one felt real," said Adora between hiccups. "I dreamed someone was trying to kidnap me!"

Oh no! Had Adora's nightmare been caused by a subconscious memory of being kidnapped from Eternia as a baby? This couldn't happen again. Shadow Weaver took Adora onto her lap.

"Adora, dear, you need to listen to me," she said, making her harsh rasp of a voice as sweet as it could be. "It was only a dream. Do you understand?" Shadow Weaver waved her hand over Adora's face, and a vacant look came to the girl's eyes.

"Do you understand, Adora?" the witch repeated.

"I understand," Adora said monotonously. Her blank stare disappeared and she smiled cutely, cuddling up to Shadow Weaver.

"I love you, Aunt Shadow Weaver."

Shadow Weaver hadn't expected either of that; it was awkward. The child kept smiling expectantly at her, and she realized what Adora wanted to hear.

"I...I...think you're important, little Adora." That was the closest thing to "I love you" Shadow Weaver could say without feeling sick to her stomach, but judging by the little girl's glowing smile, it was good enough for her.

"You really think I'm important, Aunt Shadow Weaver?"

"You will be, when you're grown up. Maybe you'll become a Force Captain."

"Force Captain!" Adora said dreamily. The bright eagerness on her face reminded Shadow Weaver of her young friend Castaspella, when Casta was Adora's age...

_Stop thinking about Casta_, Shadow Weaver silently commanded herself. _Casta's in the past; we walk different paths now. _She stood up, Adora still in her arms.

"It's time to finish your nap, little one. Aunt Shadow Weaver has to do something for Uncle Hordak."

Adora yawned halfway through a complaint that she wasn't tired. The sooner Adora was back in bed, the sooner Shadow Weaver could take her mind off of the past and sappy things like love.


	3. Chapter 3

A_ scene from the episode "A Loss For Words" inspired this one. _

* * *

After what seemed a long, long week, Shadow Weaver was looking forward to taking Adora back to the Fright Zone. But, to the sorceress's great frustration, the little girl had run off and hid, and not in her usual hiding places. Shadow Weaver floated through the hallways of Horror Hall, calling Adora's name.

"I know you're here somewhere, Adora. Come out! Uncle Hordak is anxious to see you again! And so is your precious Shakra!"

No answer. It was a good thing none of the other Hordes-men/-women were here, or else they might have seen that the normally fearsome Horde witch was getting fearful herself. There were many monsters at Horror Hall, and a young child would be easy prey...

"Adora, I'm losing my patience! Where _are_ you?! Must I use a spell to find you?"

It was then that she heard a tiny foot step coming from behind a pillar.

"Aha! Come, Adora, it's time for you to go home. Take my hand, and we shall be at the Fright Zone in an instant."

Adora came out of hiding. "I don't want to go back to the Fright Zone. I want to stay here with you."

"Adora, dear," Shadow Weaver said, more gently, "I'm going to be staying at the Fright Zone, to do my important thing for Uncle Hordak."

"What _is_ the important thing, Aunt Shadow Weaver?"

"Something for grown-ups," the sorceress said quickly. She held out her hand. "Come, child."

It was so peculiar how Adora took that long-fingered hand, with its claw-like black nails, without any hesitation. Shadow Weaver reluctantly admitted to herself that she liked holding that soft, warm little hand in hers.

* * *

**Many years later...**

"I know you're here somewhere, Adora!" Shadow Weaver called as she searched the inn for the traitor, now a part of the Rebellion. "Hordak is anxious to see you again! And so am I!" _More than you know_, she added to herself.

**THE END  
**


End file.
